inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gouenji Yuuka
(Midfielder) |element = Fire |seiyuu = Masako Jou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 003 Episode 036 (GO) Episode 004 (Orion) (picture)}} Gouenji Yuuka ( ) is Gouenji Shuuya's younger sister. She had been in a coma throughout the whole of the first season on Inazuma Eleven, due to a set-up by Kageyama Reiji. In the second season however, she had awoken, but was taken hostage by Aliea Gakuen to stop Shuuya from helping Raimon. In the third season, a healthy Yuuka took on a supporting role, and cheered for Shuuya in his Inazuma Japan matches. Gouenji Yuuka also appeared in the first season of Inazuma Eleven GO as a teenager, speaking to members of Raimon on behalf of her brother whilst he was the Holy Emperor of Fifth Sector. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Gouenji's younger sister, who was hospitalized due to an accident. she considers the stuffed bear that she received from him her treasure."'' Appearance In original series she has black eyes and brown, braided hair, a partially pointed spike on the right side of her head and her bangs are parted into three strands. She is usually seen wearing pink dress and dark pink shoes. As a toddler she used to have shorter hair. On the family photo she wears pink dress with collar, but in the game the wears pink shirt with long sleeves and yellow dress. In GO, she still ties her hair into two braids at each side of her head but there are no spikes, and the colour has changed from brown to pink. She wears school uniform-like clothes: a white shirt with gray jacket and pinkish purple tie. This is partnered with a blue pleated skirt, dark blue socks and brown shoes. Yuuka is usually seen holding a bag. Personality During the FFI Arc, she is seen to be a smart, friendly, and enthusiastic child. She cares for her brother and is a big fan of him, wanting him to always win matches by showing at least one of his best shots. In GO, her attitude has had a drasticly change from a sweet and cute little girl to a more serious and more focused person. Her kind attitude towards other people remains, especially towards her older brother who has now become Fifth Sector's Holy Emperor (until near the end of the season). Plot Season 1 She was in a coma because of an accident a year ago, which is due to Kageyama. Before her accident, she gave Gouenji a gift (an amulet) to remember her. And after Raimon Eleven won the Football Frontier, she woke up. Season 2 After Raimon won the Football Frontier, she woke up when Gouenji visited her in the hospital room. After some time, Aliea Gakuen took her hostage and threatened to hurt Yuuka if Gouenji scored in their next match. Their threats weren't mentioned and clear to the audience, but it was easy to see that Gouenji took them seriously and missed the goal twice because of said threats. This shows how much Gouenji loves his little sister and would do anything for her. Season 3 She was seen to have made lots of friends in her school. She was also seen to be waiting for Shuuya to tell him something about what she does during school, and was very excited to show him the 100% she got on her mathematics test. She seems to be very bright. In episode 85, she was seen at the airport, while Inazuma Japan are going to go to Liocott Island. In episode 89, her older brother is seen buying a giant pulshie tortoise for her. In episode 123, she was surprised as Endou's God Catch was suppressed by Hill's Double Jaw during the finals between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. Her last appearance was in episode 126 where she is seen with her father watching her brother graduate from Raimon. Movie In the movie, the masterminds behind the presence of the Ogre team made a prototype of her, that appeared when Gouenji was about to replace Megane at the match against Teikoku Gakuen. The prototype stated asked why his brother wanted to play the soccer that caused her accident and the prototype said that she purely hated it. Gouenji was surprised to hear that, and soon he figured that she's not the real Yuuka because Yuuka loves soccer, and that's what encourages Gouenji to keep playing soccer. Later, Gouenji kicked a ball to the prototype and it disappeared. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' She first appeared in episode 36 where she is seen calling Gouenji to go meet up with Tenma. She was also seen following Tenma until he reached the river bank. When Gouenji and Tenma finish their conversation, Yuuka is seen waiting in front of a red, sports car with a smirk on her face, asking if Gouenji was completely fine with everything. She also appeared in episode 40 as Tsurugi is walking out of his brother's room at the hospital. Yuuka approaches him, saying that Ishido wants to see him. As Tsurugi follows Yuuka out to the carpark, Fuyuka catches them and calls Endou about this matter later. GO Game In the 35th cutscene in the GO game, she appears beside Gouenji Shuuya talking to Matsukaze Tenma. The three turn around seeing a man stealing a woman's purse across the street. She later watches from a distance as Tenma confronts Gouenji as being the person who saved his life ten years ago. Also, after you beat the game, she will have a Taisen Route much like she had in the Inazuma Eleven 3 game. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Yuuka, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Holy Road Directory (ホーリーロード名鑑, randomly dropped from Best Friends (ベストフレンズ) at Holy Road Stadium's parking lot) *'Player': Ishido Shuuji *'Player': Gouenji Shuuya (Adult form) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Young form In order to recruit Yuuka, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Frame Picture of Family (家族の写真立ての写真, taken at Aki's place room 201) *'Photo': Crepe (クレープの写真, taken at Odaiba Ferris Wheel area) *'Photo': Hula Hoop (フラフープの写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou's 4th floor building) *'Record': Great Data (すばらしいデータ, have 75% or more of the player binder) After this, she can be scouted. Teen form In order to recruit Yuuka, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken in room 201 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Convenience Store Sweets (コンビニスイーツの写真, taken in Inazuma Town's shopping district's food store) *'Photo': Crepe (クレープの写真, taken at Odaiba's ferris wheel) *'Record': Kizuna Goods Complete (キズナグッズコンプリート, get all the 100 kizuna goods) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| As a child * * * * ---- As a teen * * * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Managers' *'Battle Brothers' (Young form) *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' Gallery The locket Yukka gave Gouenji.png|The amulet Yuuka gave Gouenji. Yuuka before the accident.png|Yuuka before the accident. 180px-Yukaa.jpg|Yuuka awakens from her coma. Yuuka showing her math test IE 79.png|Yuuka showing Gouenji her math test. Yuuka's drawing of Gouenji IE 80.png|Yuuka's drawing of Gouenji. Yuuka's first appearance GO 36.png|Yuuka receiving a call from Gouenji. Yuuka talking to Tenma.png|Yuuka and Tenma's first meet. Tsurugi and yuuka.png|Yuuka telling Tsurugi that Ishido wants to speak to him. yuuka.jpg|Concept Design Trivia *She is called "Yuuka-chan" by Endou. *In the English dub of the anime she's referred to as Yuuka several times in dialogue early on, despite her English name being Julia. One of these instances even occurs moments after the door to her hospital room is shown, with the name 'Julia Blaze' clearly visible. Category:GO characters Category:Orion characters